


A Chance

by Maybelline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, nalu angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelline/pseuds/Maybelline
Summary: Lucy is hurt by a possessed Rogue, and Natsu does what he can to protect her.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 49





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot

“Natsu…” Lucy breathes, her vision going blurry as she looked up into the Dragon Slayer’s golden-brown eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Lucy… Don’t do this to me! You have to stay with me, okay? Stay strong.” Natsu gasped, a single tear falling onto his friends cheek.

“Natsu, I… I’m so… cold.” Lucy whispered, closing her eyes and nuzzling closer to Natsu’s chest. Shedding another tear, the boy pulls off his cloak and lays it over his comrade’s small frame. He releases the heat from his own body into hers as the blizzard rages on outside.

“Don’t worry Luce. I’ve got you. We’re safe in here.” A gust of icy wind blows in through the caves entrance, causing the Celestial Wizard to shiver. Natsu pulls her closer, hugging her tightly.

“He won’t find us here. I won’t let him hurt you again. I promise.” Natsu whimpers into Lucy’s blood covered cheek.

“Dragneel! You can’t hide forever!” A deep, scratchy voice bellows from deep within the storm.

“Natsu… please don’t… leave me!” Lucy gasps into Natsu’s scarf.

“Never! I’ll never leave you Luce. I’ll always be here to protect you.” He smiles down at her.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

The cave begins to echo with footsteps, coming closer and closer. Natsu pulls Lucy to his chest, peering down into the bleak darkness of the cave beyond.

“Natsu! I found a place to hide her! Quickly!” Calls a little blue haired girl as she emerged from the darkness. Natsu heart lights up with a new found hope.

“Wendy…”

“Dragneel! Come out and fight me you coward!” The enraged voice roars, seeming nearer.

Natsu gasps turning toward the entrance. _He’s getting closer! I can’t let him find us! I have to do something… but what._

“Natsu, hurry!” Wendy pleads, tugging on his arm, tears streaming down her face in worry for her injured nakuma.

“Yeah, come on! Lead the way!” Natsu urges, lifting Lucy into his arms.

Before either of them can take a step, a bolt of black lightning strikes the wall beside them, causing it to explode. A stone blows Wendy in the back of the head, throwing her to the floor, unconscious.

“Wendy!” Natsu shouts. Suddenly, Lucy evaporates from his arms. Gasping, Natsu falls to the floor in shock.

“You can’t hide from me you insolent boy! I can feel your presence!” Laughs a dark man from the mouth of the cave. His eyes glow a deep scarlet as shadows rise from his very being, his black cape billowing in the wind.

“Rogue! What did you do with Lucy?” Natsu roars, jumping up from the ground toward his enemy! “Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” He screams.

“Oh… you mean this?” The dark wizard leers as Lucy appears out of thin air into his clutches. Natsu’s eyes widen as he pulls away to avoid hitting his teammate. Rogue laugh darkly.

“What a lovely girl you have here. What a shame it would be if she were to have an… unfortunate accident.” He says moving his hand to Lucy’s throat. Lucy gasps, grabbing rouges arm.

“N-no, please!” She sobs, tears flooding into her eyes.

Natsu’s temper boils through his body, causing him to ignite into a roaring flame. “Rogue! Let her go!” Natsu screams, as the flames grow larger. “Your fight is with me! Leave her out of this!”

The smirk on Rogue’s face grows into a dark grin as he observes the Dragon Slayers spontaneous combustion.

“Hm. But what fun would that be.” He laughs, tightening his grip on Lucy’s neck causing her to cry out.

“Natsu!” She shrieks, her voice quivering. Natsu’s heart breaks at the sight of his friend in pain.

“Put her down!” Natsu cries.

Smiling, Rogue glances down at the trembling victim in his hands, her soft hands clawing at his own. He takes in her slim physique, the curve of her body, and the size of her breasts. Running his hand along her torso, he leans into her hair and inhales the sweet scent of cinnamon. Her chocolate brown eyes gaze back at him, full of fear as tears spill down her face and drip of her chin.

_She’s gorgeous! Killing someone this beautiful would be such an unfortunate waste! There must be something other than killing her I can do to pain Salamander._

A sly grin plays at his lips, his hungry eyes staring into her own. He grabs the bottom of her stomach, pulling her body against his own. He creates a shadow board below them and floats a few feet off the ground. Lucy’s shuts her eyes in pain and fear, the cut on her side throbbing.

“Rogue… please! You’re hurting… me! I… know you’re… still in there… somewhere.” She whimpers. Rogues eyes momentarily shift from crimson to his normal deep brown color.

“I… I’m… so sorry… Lucy!” He manages to gasp before his eyes are again taken over by scarlet red. Throwing his head back, Rogue releases a maniacal laugh into the air as he presses his thumb deep into Lucy’s cut.

“Ahhhh!” Lucy shrieks, kicking out her legs.

“Lucy!” Natsu cries out, her freshly open wound staining her side with blood, enraging him.

“Let… her… GO!” He wails, launching him self at Rogue. “Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” His fist connects to Rogues jaw, send him flying backward off his shadow board, and causing him to drop Lucy. Landing safely on the ground, Lucy held close, Natsu turns to run.

“Natsu, this way! Follow me!” The newly conscious Wendy cries from a few feet away. Natsu rushes after her as she leads him through the labyrinth of different cave systems.

“It’s just up ahead!” Wendy whispers as they approach a dead end.

“What?! This is a dead end! He’ll find us for sure!” Natsu groans.

“No, trust me. On our search, Happy flew headlong into the wall, but instead of hitting it, he went right through it.” She explains. “Just don’t stop running! Carla and Happy are waiting on the other side.”

Natsu looks down at the unconscious girl in his arms, worriedly.

“Alright!” He says, picking up speed. He runs straight into the wall, but instead of ramming into a solid barrier, he jets strait into another cave system, and into Happy.

“Ow! Jeez Natsu watch where you’re going!” Happy cries, grasping his head.

“Sorry pal, but there’s no time for whining you have to go!” Natsu says sternly. “Take Lucy, Carla you take Wendy. You have to go now!”

“What? What do you mean? You’re coming to Natsu! You have to! I’m not leaving you here to fight that monster alone!” Happy whimpers.

“Don’t worry about me. I can handle this pal. Please, just take Lucy and get her somewhere safe.” Natsu says with a smile, patting his friend on the head. “I’ll meet you by that forest of ice trees, okay? I’ve beaten this phony and his brother at the same time! Even Gajeel beat him! There’s no reason to worry.”

“Promise?” Happy asks, drying his eyes.

“Promise.” Natsu replies with a big smile and a thumbs-up. “Now hurry before Rogue finds us!”

Happy warily takes Lucy from Natsu’s arms and follows Carla out of a human sized hole in the wall, not bothering to complain about Lucy’s weight.

 _‘Natsu… please don’t… leave me.’_ Lucy’s words run through his mind.

 _‘Not in a million years. Please Happy, keep her safe for me.’_ Natsu sighs.


End file.
